


Tightening the tie

by Ellerlia



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Deepthroating, Dom Ian, Kissing, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Ian Gallagher, sub Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellerlia/pseuds/Ellerlia
Summary: Basically Ian and Mickey having sex and exploring some of their kinky sides





	Tightening the tie

**Author's Note:**

> This is the scene that started fucked up one of my other works "Accidental proposal?", but I just had to finish this one too, so here you go!  
> PS. You do not need to read the other to enjoy this one.

   
“Don’t move,” Ian says as he lets go of the other’s hand and sits up between the other mans legs on the bed before he does a half assed job at untying Mickey’s tie and pulls it over Mickey’s head. The older man watches carefully at the younger man as he grabs his hands and slips the tie loop over Mickey’s hands, tightening it at his wrists.

“Oh, kinky,” Mickey comments and smiles.

“Shh,” Ian whispers and untucks the shorter man’s shirt, slipping his hands along his sides as he leans down and kisses his lips. Mickey slips his tied hands behind Ian’s neck and deepens the kiss. Ian doesn’t do or say anything about it, instead he starts to unbutton Mickey’s shirt to then just spread it, leaving the other’s chest naked. He breaks the kiss to look down into those hazy blue eyes.

“God, you’re beautiful, Mick,” he trails his thumb over the other man’s cheek.

Mickey moves his hands to Ian’s tie and struggles getting it off.

“I love you,” Mickey whispers and wraps his legs around the younger man’s hips to pull him closer. His hands need to move together, but despite that he tries to not loosen the tie, it does. 

“I love you too,” Ian says and kisses Mickey’s face wherever he can reach.

“Tighten it,” Mickey says and holds out his hands for Ian to tighten them.

“You sure?”

“Yeah,” Mickey rises up and kisses Ian’s lips. Mickey watches as the tie is tightened before Ian pushes the hands into the mattress and attacks the other man’s chest with kisses, starting at the dip of his throat. Mickey stretches and pushes his chest up. The fabric of Ian’s shirt is pressing against his stomach, but he much rather would have Ian’s skin against him.

“Ian, take your shirt off,” he moans as Ian’s lips latches onto his nipple.

“You do it,” he sits up and grabs Mickey’s hips, pulling him tighter against him, making their cocks rub against each other through the pants as he waits for his husband to unbutton the shirt.

Mickey looks the other man up and down before he reaches for Ian’s belt and unbuckles it as Ian is watching, deciding he won’t say anything. Mickey soon moves on to unbutton the shirt.

“Now off,” he demands as he finishes and in seconds Ian throws the shirt on the floor before he tightens the tie again, this time tying a tight knot between Mickey’s wrists. Both of them smile at each other and Mickey purposely raises his arms above his head challenging Ian to continue. He does, he trails his fingers over Mickey’s chest and down to his belt unbuckling it before he rips the pants and underwear off along with the socks. Ian spreads the other man’s legs before he sinks down between them starting to kiss Mickey’s inner thigh.

Mickey shivers and lets out an embarrassing whine. He notices he loves having his arms tied like this, they have talked about it but never actually done it until now.

“Ian,” he breathes as he feels the other man’s breath against his cock and balls. He tries to look down at him but only sees red hair sticking up before he slams his head back against the mattress and shut his eyes as Ian licks a firm stripe all the way along his cock, pressing his tongue harder into the slit at the tip.

“Fuck,” Mickey moans as the younger man takes his cock into his mouth letting it sink down as far as it can go without Ian gagging. Ian knows what Mickey wants in that moment, he knows exactly how to make the other man tick, so he slowly starts to work his mouth up and down, humming quietly to make vibrations shoot straight through Mickey’s body. Ian admires Mickey’s self control, his hands are still over his head, fisting the sheets.

‘But not for long,’ Ian thinks before he takes a deep breath and lets the rest of Mickey’s cock slide into his throat. He has to push the older man’s hips down for him to not thrust up, digging his nails into the tender flesh.

Mickey tightens his grip further in the sheets and tears in the tie, as if to rip it, to keep himself from digging his fingers into the red hair. He still can’t believe how talented that man is with his mouth.

Ian eases up as the need for air starts to get crucial before he lifts himself up to look at Mickey.

“I have to say, I’m impressed. I did not think you could keep those hands in check,” Ian murmurs a little husky as he kisses his way up along the other’s body.

“Ian,” Mickey pleads and is too far gone into the pleasure to be bothered by the fact that he pleaded.

“What?” Ian mumbles as he latches his mouth to Mickey’s sweet spot on his neck.

“Please.”

“Use your words, honey, I know you can.” Ian looks into blue eyes as he traces the plump lips with his thumb.

“Give me,” Mickey whispers before he lets the thumb slide between his lips.

“What? What do you want me to give you?”

“Your cock, s...” Mickey just saved himself from saying “sir”, there are levels he won’t sink to. Yet... But of course his boyfriend is as observant as ever.

“What was that?” he muses.

“Nothing,”

“Say it.” Ian tries not to sound too demanding but a little more like a question.

Mickey hates what those two words do to him. He for some fucked up reason likes it, and the fact that Ian is pushing slightly only makes it hotter.

“Fuck you, Ian,” Mickey swears writhing underneath the taller man.

Ian smiles. “Where do you want it?” he asks instead. “Here?” he asks as he slides his thumb out of the other’s wet mouth. “Or...”

“Yes,” Mickey says before he lowers his voice and only a whisper comes out. “Sir.” He barely can look at Ian and his pulse is quickening and he just wants Ian to break the tension the silence that surrounds them. He does, he presses their mouths firmly together and grinds their cocks together making them both gasp.

Ian soon breaks the kiss and climbs up straddling the older man’s chest. “You want this?” Ian asks as he holds Mickey’s arms down with one hand and the other is jerking his cock slowly in front of the other’s face.

“Yes, please,” Mickey sticks his tongue out gracing the tip of the cock collecting a small drop of precum.

“Open up, baby.”

Mickey does what he is told before Ian slips inside his mouth. He moans as he looks into the other’s eyes while Ian starts to carefully fuck into his mouth. It’s hard fitting that much in this angle, not that it’s easy fitting much of Ian in any angle. While Ian deepthroat Mickey every once in a while, Mickey thinks he has only succeeded fully doing it to Ian like three times.

Ian thrusts into his mouth a little bit deeper making him snap back to reality, he got lost there for a second. He moans and forces the light gagging feeling down. Mickey looks up at his boyfriend again before he taps his wrist slightly to get his attention.

“What?” Ian asks a bit dazed and slips out of the warm mouth.

“I want to deepthroat you.” Mickey’s voice is a bit husky.

Ian smiles, “Get up then,” he says and gets off the older man to help him lie down with his head over the edge of the bed, and Ian standing right in front of him.

“Ready?” Ian asks when both are in position.

“Yes.” Mickey opens his mouth before Ian slowly slides in, giving Mickey time to open up his throat. Mickey’s deep and slow breathing tickles Ian’s cock and balls slightly. He has to fight the urge to bury himself deeper faster. He holds Mickey’s wrists down on the other man’s chest to keep them in check and to ground himself.

Mickey closes his eyes as the head of Ian’s cock is settling at the top of his throat and to his surprise the cock slides in, further and further, until pubes are settled against his chin. Ian moves one of his hands to Mickey’s throat and feels the bulge underneath before he feels Mickey tense up and he slowly pulls out.

“Shit, Mick,” Ian breathes and falls down on his knees to slot their lips together as Mickey catches his breath. As the younger man stands up again Mickey expects him to slide inside his mouth again, but instead he walks around the bed, grabs his boyfriend’s ankles and tugs him down before flipping him over.

“Stay,” he says before he rummages the drawer for the lube but finds it on the floor where it possibly fell down from last night activities.

Mickey waits in anticipation for the other man to do something and soon he feels careful fingers trail from one of his ankles up along his whole leg. He shivers at the light touch before Ian slips down in between his legs. Ian immediately latches his mouth against the other man’s ass and does not spare on either saliva or tongue action as he eats him out.

“Ian, fuck, please!” Mickey repeats the words over and over like a mantra as slippery fingers soon slips inside and starts to stretch him out.

“Holy fuck!” the older man groans as his prostate is hit forcefully and he tries to thrust back, but there’s no space. Ian slaps his ass hard making him bite down into the sheets. That stings, but fuck, it feels good.

“Again,” Mickey begs, before he lets out a whisper. “Sir.”

“What was that?” Ian tests, but he doesn’t think Mickey will repeat it.

“Again, sir, please.” Why does he get off of this? He hates being told anything so why is he letting... Smack! Another, even harder slap meets his ass and his mind goes blank as the pleasurable pain is shooting through his body.

“God, Mick,” Ian muses as he slips his fingers out and crawls along the other’s body to align his crotch with Mickey’s ass.

“Doesn’t make me a bi...” Mickey tries.

“Shut that, no one said that,” Ian growls in his neck as he grabs the lube.

“What? You get off of this?” Mickey gets defensive.

“Don’t you?” Ian shoots the question right back as he covers his cock in the slippery liquid before he slips the head inside Mickey’s warm tight ass.

“Huh?” he presses as he eases inside and grabs Mickey’s jaw making him face him the best the angle can. The blue eyes are completely glazed over and Mickey seems out of this world right now.

“Fuck,” he moans and tries to meet Ian’s eyes, “Yes,” he lets out. Guess the build up to this has really made an impact on the older man, well Ian is pretty sure he will come pretty soon as well. This won’t last for as long as either of them wants it to. 

“Ian,” Mickey moans as he rests his cheek against the other’s hand.

The younger man slowly starts to fuck him soon building up a hard pace. His boyfriend’s face has fallen into the sheets and, he’s biting down on the sheets as if to silence his moans. Ian grabs one of the other man’s hands to stabilize himself a little. Mickey is just glad for the contact as he feels an orgasm almost tipping him over, and it only takes a few more thrusts before he is coming, silently burying his face in the sheets. Ian isn’t far behind before he groans into Mickey’s shoulder and it’s overwhelming.

They don’t say a word in god knows how long as they come down, while enjoying the other’s body close.

“Ian, you’re almost suffocating me,” Mickey gets out finally.

“Sorry,” Ian says and slides off him but cuddles up close. Without a word Mickey pulls his hands in front of them and Ian quickly unties the tie and helps Mickey slip out of his shirt before examining the red marks on the wrists.

“You’re okay?” Ian whispers.

“Yeah, that was awesome,” he confesses and he is already planning the talk they will have when they wake up, for more ideas.

Ian smiles one of his almost childish smiles that only melts Mickey’s heart. He grabs the red head behind his neck and pulls him into a slow kiss before they fall asleep right there, in dirty sheets covered in sweat, lube and cum, but far too lazy to move at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
